The New Rule
by Cloversplash of ThunderClan
Summary: Bramblestar has trouble choosing a mate, which he has two cats ligning up for. They both want to be his mate, and he loves them both back. He makes his choice and announces it at at gathering of all places. Will the she-cats be happy or hurt? (Takes place after Bramblestar's Storm) WARNING : Spoilers.
1. Allegiances

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Lilyheart-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Stormcloud-gray tabby tom

Jessy-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw-gray and white tom

Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"You have to pick one if us."

They spoke to Bramblestar in union. It had been a moon since the flood, and Stormpaw and Jessy had decided to stay in ThunderClan.

Stormpaw used to be a kittypet named Frankie, but when he discovered that his brother Benny had died in the flood, he wanted to stay in the forest where he could honour his brother's spirit.

Jessy had stayed too, to Bramblestar's relief.

He really liked the she-cat, she was brave, bold and had a lot of heart. She had decided to keep her name though, as she said that she wasn't ashamed of her past and liked her name as it was. He respected her for that. Which brought up another matter, who would he choose to be his mate? Squirrelflight and him had broken up, but now they had made up and she'd been hinting at him continually about getting back together.

Where as Jessy and him had clicked from the first time they met. She admired Bramblestar, and he admired her too. He admired both of them.

"I don't get why I have to choose." Bramblestar meowed after a long period of thought.

"You have too! You can't keep us in the dark forever!" Jessy meowed.

"We can't both be your mates!" Squirrelflight added, exhasperated.

"Well why not?!" Exploded their leader, causing them to jump back in shock. "I like both of you for StarClan's sake! Heck, I love both of you! How can you expect me to choose between two lovely she-cats?"

Squirrelflight and Jessy had stayed quiet for a while after that, and Bramblestar began to feel a little guilty. After what seemed like moons, Squirrelflight began to speak once more.

"Bramblestar... I, we felt like you were using us, but if you really love the both of us, maybe you can figure out a way where the other clans would agree with you having two mates..."

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, me and Squirrelflight wouldn't mind, um, sharing." Jessy meowed awkwardly.

"I love you! You are the best mates a cat could ask for!" Bramblestar meowed delightedly.

"Yeah, about that, until you find a way where that could happen, we aren't your mates, not yet." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Alright, alright. The next gathering is tomorrow, I bet I can figure something out by then."

"Jessy, will you walk with me?" Bramblestar asked the dark brown she-cat. It was after moonhigh, and he just couldn't sleep.

As she slid out from her nest in the warriors den, Squirrelflight caught his eye. She was certainly beautiful, and the light from the moon slipped through the holes in the den, catching her fur and making it turn silver. She looked peaceful, and he almost woke her to invite her to join him and Jessy, who was waiting for him, but tonight was about him and Jessy, so he left her be with a quick lick on the ear and turned around to join Jessy.

As the padded on through the forest, he couldn't help but to sneak glances at the she-cat he was padding alongside. Almost every time he looked at her, she looked back, and they held each other's gaze until they had to break apart due to the twists and turns in their path to the lake.

"Let's race." She-meowed, halfway to the lake.

"You're going to lose," he warned.

"In your dreams." She meowed, racing off before he got the chance to reply. He soon caught up, but barely, and she ended up the winner, arriving at the lakeside before him and as he approached it, she sprang at him and tackled him until he gave up and let her pin him down.

"You give?" She aske mischievously.

"Never." He meowed back, catching her on surprise by twisting his body so that she got pushed off his muscular build and flew backwards.

He ran to meet her, where she sat waiting for him.

"I still won the race." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"I know." He whispered back, locking eyes with hers.

There they stayed for the rest of the night, occasionally touching noses, with Bramblestar's tail entwined with hers.


	3. Chapter 2

Bramblestar woke at dawn with Jessy still sleeping beside him. Before they returned to camp, Bramblestar wanted to think of a way to have both Jessy and Squirrelflight. Surely StarClan would allow it? If so, they'd surely help him think of the way.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. That's it! He thought. It's perfect. He awoke Jessy and without telling her the plan, he ran back to camp, leaving her to catch up.

"Squirrelflight! He meowed into the clearing as he ran into camp.

"Bramblestar! Where have you been I -" she broke off as she saw Jessy following him. "Oh."

"No, not like that." He whispered to her. Out of both of them, Squirrelflight was the favorite, if he had to choose.

"I've had an idea. Follow me." He meowed to the two she-cats, and padded back outside of the camp.

"Bramblestar, what is this?" Jessy meowed. "You've had me running around all morning."

"Is this about yesterday?" Squirrelflight asked. "Have you thought of a way?"

"Yes, listen." He answered in a hurry, he did not want to forget his spark of genius.

"What if there was a law, where leaders could have more than one mate? I bet the other leaders at least would agree. Change is good, and having two mates would mean more royal blood in the clan, so it's stronger." He meowed rapidly.

"I think it could work. Mind you, it might be tough." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Anything you think of Bramblestar, is bound to work, Jessy purred, weaving between him and Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight look slightly aggravated by this, and retaliated by sitting as close to Bramblestar as she possibly could wrapping her tail around him and purring softly as she licked his face and ears.

"I've made my decision then. At moonhigh tonight, I will announce the new rule at the gathering!" He meowed triumphantly.

"Jessy, I forgot to mention this, but Spiderleg is waiting for you for his hunting patrol." Squirrelflight meowed suddenly, making Jessy hiss silently and glare at the deputy. It was obvious to Bramblestar that she wanted to get rid of her for a while, but patrols needed to be done, so she left without another word and bounded off towards the camp to meet up with Spiderleg's patrol.

"Bramblestar, I love you so much." Squirrelflight meowed when Jessy left."

"I love you too, Squirrelflight." He meowed back, gazing into her deep green eyes.

They spent the rest of the morning together, and when it was time to gather the cats who would be attending the gathering, they headed back to camp.

He chose only the most loyal and level-headed cats, because he wanted to sure of their support. The list included Brackenfur, Lilyheart, Millie, Whitewing, Bumblestripe, Stormcloud, and Dewpaw.

"Bramblestar, wait, before we go, don't you think you should tell the clan first?" Jessy and Squirrelflight meowed as they bounded up to him. It was a fair point. So, he lept up to the Highledge to most cat's surprise, and called the clan together, though their was really no need, as most of them were all in the clearing already.

"Cats of ThunderClan. I have decided that I will make a suggestion for a new law at the gathering, and it is my wish to share it with you first, so that I may have your opinion on the matter. I think that leaders should have the option to have more than one mate." Bramblestar meowed. There was complete silence after that, not including the tiny mews coming from the nursery made by Cinderheart's kits.

"Bramblestar, why exactly?" The question came from Ivypool, who looked ver bewildered indeed.

"Because, I feel like it would bring many things to our clan, maybe even luck. Two mates would mean twice as many kits with royal blood, for one. And, leaders should have more freedom in my opinion as well." He felt like it might have been a bad idea to mention the freedom part of his speach, but it was out and you cannot put words back into your mouth once their spoken.

Some cats looked agitated by this, others looked thoughtful. To his surprise, Berrynose looked supportive, as did Ivypool and Snowpaw. But Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Cherryfall and Sandstorm were whispering to each other, throwing looks at their leader as if he had gone mad.

"Bramblestar, in my day you had to chose. You can really only love one cat completely and truly." Sandstorm meowed. " I would know. I'm sure you all know about the Spottedleaf- thing."

"I disagree. With all do respect Sandstorm, I think it's fair." Berrynose meowed. "We should vote on it, at least."

"Let it be so. If you against the proposition of the new law, move to the right side of the clearing. All for it, move to the left." Bramblestar announced.

I'm the end, the majority of the clan voted yes, while very few were in the right side.

"ThunderClan agrees with the proposition of the new law!" Brackenfur yowled, which Manu cats joined.

"Enough!" Bramblestar finaly meowed in joy. "We are late enough for the gathering. All the chosen cats, follow me!" And so they padded towards the gathering with their heads high. Jessy and Squirrelflight walked with Bramblestar, with Jessy on his right and Squirrelflight on his left, he never felt more proud.


	4. Chapter 3

"Let the gathering begin!" Onestar yowled, and began the Gathering.

"Mistystar, would you like to go first? Bramblestar asked, trying to calm down. He couldn't wait until it was his turn so he could introduce the new law.

"RiverClan have been well, the fish are plentiful and StarClan has blessed us with a new litter of kits. That is all." She meowed stiffly. Bramblestar had just noticed how frail she looked. He knew she was the oldest leader, but now she was looking seasons older than she ever did. He reminded himself that she was Bluestar's daughter, and had lived in the old forest for more than half her life, she would be an elder by now.

"WindClan is well. We have two new apprentices, Runningpaw and Rabbitpaw will make valuable additions to our clan." Bramblestar joined in on the cheering of the two apprentices names, who in the crowd, looked thrilled and embarrassed at the same time. Onestar stepped back and let Rowanstar give his report.

"ShadowClan is well, our elder, Ratscar, has died of Greencough, and we grieve for him. Prey is plentiful, and that is all." The ShadowClan leader meowed curtly.

This was it. This was his turn.

As he stepped up, he felt a little more nervous than he set out to be. What if they denied the law? What if his own clan went against him? What if they cast him out of the clans for having such a floolish request? But he had to go on.

"Cats of all clans! I have a proposition for you!" He started. The cats below him looked bewildered and confused. Well, they have a right to be, he thought. "I think that leaders should have the option to have more than one mate.I feel like it would bring many things to our clans," he meowed, looking directly at the leaders now. "Two mates would mean twice as many kits with royal blood. And, us leaders should have more freedom in my opinion as well."

"What if we don't want two mates?" Mistystar asked scathingly.

"That's up to you. Now I know that there is no rule against it, but it would be more clear if there was one."

"I'm with you, Bramblestar." Rownstar meowed suddenly. That took Bramblestar in surprise, but he welcomed it none the less. Below him he saw his sister Tawnypelt, Rowanstar's mate hiss at the two toms and growl. She obviously did not want to share her mate with any other cat.

"Me too." Onestar meowed. Bramblestar knew that he had a mate, Whitetail, but she was in the elders den now.

"I'm not. I think it's foolish." Mistystar growled, with some meows of encouragement coming from the cats below her. Most were other she-cats.

But he saw that he had most of the tom's votes, as well as some she-cats.

"Let us vote!" He yowled.

In the end, all of ThunderClan, aswell as almost all of the toms of all the clans joined in the right cornor of the clearing, while all of the opposed, led by Mistystar, went and sat in the left cornor.

"The clans have spoken! The new rule has been added to the warrior code. Leaders may have two mates!" He yowled in excitement.

He could have Jessy _and_ Squirrelflight!


	5. Chapter 4

"Push Squirrelflight!"

Jayfeather's meow sounded from the nursery. Squirrelflight was having Bramblestar's kits, while Jessy filled in for deputy.

"Are they here? What do they look like? How many are there? How many sons do I have? What about daughters I -" Bramblestar was cut off by Jayfeather's tail whisking around and slapping him in the mouth.

"If you would shut up, I'd tell you." He snapped. "You have two sons. Go, Squirrelflight wants to name them now."

As he entered, he saw two small bundles curled up beside his mate.

"We have two sons!" Squirrelflight announced happily. "I want you to name one."

"It would be an honor." He replied, gazing at the two bundles with pride and joy. One looked like his mother, with the same flame coloured coat as her and her grandfather, Firestar.

"Let's name this one after Firestar." He meowed. His mate looked at him with understanding. She wasn't surprised.

"Firekit." She meowed, licking her son's head. "Since you named one of our son's after a great leader of the past, I want to name this one after one too."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Umm... I was thinking Tigerkit, after a great leader. He was, you know." She meowed quietly, nuzzling the small dark tabby tom with her muzzle. He looked just like Bramblestar.

"What?! No! We can't name him after my father! He was evil!" He blurted out in shock.

"He wasn't always evil. He would've been a great leader. We aren't naming him after the savage that tried to rule the forest, or not even after your father. We are naming him after a great warrior." She meowed, looking at her two sons. She was right, Bramblestar reflected. The forest couldn't just obsess over names. So what he shared his father's name, it didn't mean he'd end up like him.

"Firekit and Tigerkit." He meowed.

'Firekit and Tigerkit." Squirrelflight repeated, and fell asleep.

* * *

It was two moons after Squirrelflight's kitting, and now Jessy was having hers. Bramblestar made Lionblaze deputy for the time his mate's were in the nursery.

Again, after the kitting, Jayfeather called him in to see his and Jessy's kits.

This time there were three. A little tortoiseshell she-kit, a dark brown she-kit and a dark brown tom. The two dark brown kits looked just like their mother, Jessy, while the tortoiseshell looked just like -

"Tawnypelt." He murmured when he saw his daughter.

"Let's name her Tawnykit." Jessy meowed, with a glare at Squirrelflight. He knew that there had been a little bit of competion going on between the two she-cats over him, and when he and Squirrelflight named their sons after their fathers, she got a little jealous. But it didn't really matter.

"She's perfect." He murmured.

"You name one." She meowed, licking her mates ears.

"Pinekit," he meowed, gesturing to the tom.

"Tawnykit, Pinekit and..." She pressed.

"Briarkit." He meowed. All the cats, including Squirrelflight, bowed their heads. He named the last kit after Briarlight, who devoted her life to her clan with courage, even though she only had two working legs, and her dreams of being a warrior were crushed along with her legs when the tree fell.

"Tawnykit, Pinekit, Briarkit." He meowed at last.

Bramblestar thought he was the luckiest cat in the forest. He had two mates, and between them, he had three sons and two daughters.

* * *

**Kay, to start out with, new chapter! Yay!**

**second, I know, short chapter, but this isn't going to be a very long story, just a little 'what-if'.**

**and I know Jessy returned to her householk or whatever in the end of BS, but, this is a 'what if she stayed' kind of thing.**

**sorry, ita really rushed aswell. :p**

**OTHER NOTES : for my other story, The Vortex, I have finished it and am taking suggestions for a sequel. And I need help thinking of a name. As soon as I get a name, I will post the Allegiances and Prologue. :3**

**cheerio!**


	6. Chapter 5

Watching your kits grow is no easy task, but Bramblestar had his paws full with two litters. That poor tom.

He made it through by thinking of his two loving mates devotion to him. He was lucky. As far as he heard, Rowanstar had taken another mate aswell, Pinenose. She was younger, but she had always had a thing for the fearless ShadowClan leader. Bramblestar could tell that his sister Tawnypelt wasn't thrilled, but it was law.

Onestar was held back by his mate Whitetail and his daughter Heathertail, and wasn't 'allowed'. Mistystar had stuck to her beliefs and hadn't chosen a second mate. Her loss. The clans lived in peace, lead by their happy leaders. And because of their new found freedom, there was less battles in the forest, and less loss.

Moons went by, with the clans content and satisfied.

Bramblestar soon named his kits warriors, taking the names Firestorm, Tigerblaze, Tawnycloud, Pineclaw and Briarheart.

Life was great in the forest.

**_The end!_**


End file.
